Selfish Reasons
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: Denmark gets drunk by himself in Sweden. He thinks it's unfair, but he can't voice his reasons. After all, it is his fault for the one-sided love.


**A/N: **This came to me a while back, finally got around to finishing it! There's not much to say, except Denmark/Sweden is my favorite rival to Sweden/Finland. I love both, and wish there was more of either couple! I might as well try to contribute. Obviously, I did not create these characters- and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Denmark downed another glass of the drink. He wasn't quite sure what exactly it was anymore- but the burning it left his throat was soothing.

He normally didn't drink by himself- he couldn't stand being alone, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Nordic countries. But, tonight, he decided not to drink happily with his close friends. Instead, he wanted to drink alone, because he couldn't be able to keep up a chipper façade. He could slouch and become all of those lonely, depressed drunks that always drank at the end of the bar.

He didn't want to let the others see him like this; he didn't want to drink with them- especially the root of his turmoil.

"Aaaaaah, Sve. You'd be surprised by how well I've tolerated my alcohol tonight." He murmured. He understood he was talking to himself now, and the bartender was giving him an odd look. He should, since he was speaking Danish. In a bar in Sweden.

Hell, he didn't even understand why he decided to go the country of his affections- his one-sided affections. But now, drunk enough to start talking like that object of affection, he didn't feel like caring.

God, he was a total loser, fawning over a man who wouldn't look twice at him unless he pulled him back for a punch.

He told himself the alcohol was supposed to help him to stop thinking about Sweden, but he was thinking nothing but of the man. So much for the drinks.

"Sve, you're beer here sucks…" Denmark remarked taking another sip of the new glass the bartender gave him.

"Denmark, what are you doin' here?" Denmark turned and almost swore when he saw him- the man he had been thinking about- standing there. It was only a small detail that Finland was also there, but Denmark was too smashed to care.

"Yo, Sve.'Bout time you showed up. Did I ever tell you your beer sucks?" Denmark greeted, grinning. Sweden glared at finding the man, while Finland looked at the two warily. This was a bar they often went to when they had a drink at Sweden's place. Even when Denmark or Norway weren't visiting, Sweden and Finland frequented the bar. That's why Denmark was here.

"What are you doin' here?" Sweden asked again.

"Hell, just getting hammered, why else?" Denmark answered, taking a sip.

"Den, I think it's time for you to leave, how much did you drink?" Finland spoke up. Denmark only turned to the man and glared, making him jump in shock. Instinctively, Finland grabbed Sweden's hand, taken aback while Denmark turned back to his glass.

"Why the hell's that matter?" Denmark slurred.

"Yer drunk by yourself, Denmark." Sweden pointed out.

"Shit, Sve, you're a fucking genius. Who knew this fine figure had a brain to boot." He smirked as his hazy stare roamed Sweden's body, right in front of both men. Sweden scowled, and roughly pulled Denmark off the chair he was sitting on and dragged the man towards the exit. Finland hastily laid out any kronor he had on him to pay for Denmark's bill, and soon followed the other two outside.

"Damn Sve, thanks for helping me out of there. Thought I would have never left." Denmark mumbled, swaying.

"Su, should we take him back to his house?" Finland asked, caught up to them.

"Too far, he'd just pass out." Sweden commented. Although an unconscious Denmark would be less irritating, he did not want to carry or drag the man all the way back. "Just let 'im sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Sve! I wouldn't have agreed to goin' home anyway." Denmark suddenly was leaning on the taller man, leaning his head on a shoulder.

"Den-"

"Sve, I can' walk on my own anymore!" Denmark whined, weaving his arm around the Swede's other shoulder. Denmark inhaled deeply, Sweden's scent invading his senses. Wouldn't he like to try to taste the man now-

"We're here." Finland said out loud, and Denmark looked up to see the familiar cottage. Finland helped unlocking the door and letting Sweden drag Denmark inside, pulling his shoes off before dumping him on the couch in the sitting room.

Denmark tried to sit up so Sweden wouldn't leave, but found he really couldn't move on his own anymore. _'Damn beer…'_

Denmark lay back down onto the couch, when he heard the pair's voices drifting from the hallway.

"I better go home, Su. I'm sorry."

"'s alright."

"Maybe we can go another time. Besides, I have some work I'm needed to do tomorrow morning…"

"Alright. Maybe next week."

"Maybe. Good night, Su."

"G'night."

Denmark heard no pause when the door was shut, and footsteps echoed down until Sweden appeared in the sitting room again.

"Fin leave already?" Denmark asked, receiving a grunt in reply.

"He has work t'do tomorrow." Sweden explained.

"What bullshit, then why would he 'ave gone to the bar with ya?" Denmark challenged. Sweden froze, turning to stare at the now sober-looking Denmark.

"To have a drink or two." Sweden answered stiffly.

"But you still expected 'im to stay the night, right? Obviously he's willin' to have a drink with ya', but not sleep with ya'." Denmark remarked before he felt a shooting pain in his jaw. He soon fully registered what just happened- Sweden had punched him. He covered the side of his face where the knuckles met, feeling the swelling already beginning.

Neither said anything, Sweden freezing while still holding the front of Denmark's shirt in a tight fist. Denmark saw the fury in Sweden's expression, the slightest look of disappointment. It made Denmark's heart clench, seeing Sweden like this, even now after so long.

"It's not gonna be like before. You both split and he became his own country, fighting against that Russian bastard." Denmark comforted, but his voice was still harsh and slurred.

"It's yer fault." Sweden retorted, the smallest hint of a stutter.

"I just want what's best for ya'- and it ain't pining for him." It was Denmark's fault, all his fault. He was with Sweden first, played with him like a toy. It was his fault Sweden left, taking that small boy with the frightened eyes with him. It was his fault that they are even like this right now. "It's not fair, Sve…"

Sweden arched a brow, his face hinting his confusion. "What's not fair?"

_'That you have all your attention for a man with no interest, all devotion to him for so long.' _

"It's not fair I'm the only one drunk here." Denmark explained. Oh, he was a genius at thinking up an excuse. "How 'bout you get us some of your stuff and at least let part of your night be right."

"'d rather drink alone then with you." Sweden remarked.

Denmark feigned hurt, putting on a dramatic act. "So mean, Sve! Come on, let's find you some vodka, I know you keep a bottle around here." Denmark jumped off the couch and started toward the Swede's kitchen.

The two sat down at the small table in Sweden's kitchen, drinking the bottle Denmark managed to find. Sweden remained silent as Denmark rambled with long monologues. Denmark knew the other had imagined being with Finland for the night, but he had to settle for him. Denmark avoided even mentioning the country, trying to coax the man to respond.

"Hey, let's have a drinking contest; see who can drink the most of the vodka." Denmark called out. Sweden finally looked at him, and gave a small nod. Denmark would have to get him _really_ drunk before even making a move. Sweden was only drunk enough to agree to a contest. Both filled their shots, staring at each other- Sweden with a determination to beat the Dane, and Denmark with a smirk.

* * *

"How are ya holdin' up, huh?" Denmark laughed with a hiccup. Sweden remained quiet as he finished another shot.

"Jus' fine. N' you?" He retorted.

"Well, at least I'm not talkin' like a bear." Denmark gave Sweden a pointed look as he mirrored his action.

"Wh-whatever." The two remained quiet once again for another shot or two, before Denmark felt it was time.

"Hey, Sve-"

"No."

"How 'bout we be fuckin' buddies, for old times' sake, huh?" Denmark asked. The question slightly startled Sweden, who was slowly about ready to pass out.

"Not drunk 'nough fer that." Sweden muttered, his slurring saying otherwise. "Why w-would we?"

"You're starving yourself of any sex over one person." Denmark blurted. It startled Sweden, making him look at the Dane annoyed.

_Just for the possible hope their drunken lust could lead to a real relationship..._

"Wh-wha' would you ev'n know?" Sweden muttered, but Denmark saw the faintest blush. It had gotten to him. Denmark gave a small smile as he stood up from the chair and walked around the table, stopping in front of Sweden.

"Yer' pretty hammered, now. It's kinda cute…" Denmark whispered seductively. He dragged a hand down Sweden's cheek, who said nothing. "Shit, we even finished that bottle. I think we better go crash somewhere." He whispered as he leaned close to the other's ear. He blew on the ear, and smirked at the shuddering from the man.

Again, Sweden voiced no protests as Denmark stood back straight and pulled the other man to his feet. Denmark tugged Sweden out of the kitchen, several times one of them stumbling and almost sending the other to the floor.

When they managed to get up the stairs, Denmark turned and pulled him forward, giving a sloppy kiss. At first, Sweden froze up. Denmark's mind wondered, thinking maybe it was Sweden's first kiss for a long time, or the constant clashing of teeth was starting to hurt, or if Sweden was even registering Denmark's hands starting to travel over his body-

"Mrrph- Denmark!" Sweden ended the kiss, pulling away. Both stood panting, regaining their breath.

"Wha' the hell is it now, Sve?" Denmark hissed impatiently.

"W-why?" Sweden questioned. The man looked confused as Denmark froze, his face faltering. Sweden waited for Denmark to answer, as he looked right back at the man, not knowing what to say.

_'Because I'm a selfish bastard that wants you, your attention, your love-'_

"To help ya' until next time I fuck anything up." Denmark finally answered, planting a butterfly kiss on the Swede's lips. Sweden just stood there, looking at Denmark expression, but between how great of an actor Denmark was and how drunk Sweden was, he saw nothing suspicious and accepted it.

Denmark led them to the door leading to Sweden's bedroom. He let Sweden stumble inside to find his bed as Denmark closed the door behind them.

He knew he would feel the immense guilt soon, if not by the morning. But he didn't. Waking up to the sun, turning to see the still sleeping man next to him, only one thing rang in his hangover.

_Selfish._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **If there is a huge mistake I missed or anything you'd like to point out, go ahead! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Notes:

-Kronor: The currency in Sweden, plural form of krona. I'm not quite sure if it should either be plural or singular, so if it's wrong, do correct me.

-Denmark calls Sweden Sve, Finland calls him Su. The Nordics have to be difficult with all their names and nicknames-!


End file.
